Executive Branch
In the Republic of Oceana, the Executive Committee of the Parliament shall consist at all times of a President, Vice President, Treasurer and Secretary. In addition any other position deemed necessary may be created at a later date. The decision to create further office positions shall lie with the Executive Committee, however all office bearers shall be elected as laid down in Article 6 of the society constitution. President The The President is the democratically elected Head of State for the Republic of Oceana. He/she is elected by the membership of the Parliament and is thus established as the President of Oceana and of the Society. The duties of the President in the Republic are that he.she: handles foreign affairs; holds a State of the Republic Speech; delivers speeches to Parliament; disciplines MPs where necessary. The President has no voting rights in Parliament and is limited to a single one year term. The president is independent of all political parties. Finally, he/she sits on the following parliament committees: Executive Committee (Chair), Disciplinary Committee (Chair), Constitutional Committee, Cabinet (Chair) and War Cabinet (Chair). As the President of the Society, he/she is the spokesperson for the Society; holds overall responsibility for the administration of the Society and its activities; generally chairs meetings of the Executive Committee; is the first point of contact for all outside communications; is responsible for communications with the SRC, Unions and other bodies; holds overall responsibility for social events and, in conjunction with the Treasurer, liaises with businesses involved where applicable; shares responsibility for publicity with the Secretary; and must hear and deal with any complaints relating to any aspect of the Society, seeking advice from any relevant persons involved. *First President, chosen post-Revolution to lead the Republic in its first year. Speaker of Parliament The Speaker of Parliament is the second-in-comand in the Republic. In the event of the resignation, removal or incapacity of the President of the Republic, the Speaker ascends to the position of Caretaker President, until an election is held to fill the position. The election must be held within six weeks. In this way, the Speaker is also the Vice-President of the society. As the Speaker of Parliament the elected member take on the role of the moderator of parliamentary sessions and debates. He/she has no deliberative voting rights in Parliament, but makes a tie-breaker vote when necessary, after consulting the President and Prime Minister and announces results of votes. As it is an elected position, the Speaker must give up party membership when elected. The Speaker of Parliament sits on the following Committees, with full voting rights: Executive Committee, Disciplinary Committee and Procedures Committee (Chair). The Vice-President of the society undertakes the responsibilities of the President in their absence; assists the President with communications; and has the power to call for, open and facilitate all sessions of the Parliament. After the formation of a Parliament, the members of Parliament nominate at least one candidate for the position of Deputy Speaker. In the event of the Speaker of Parliament moving to the position of Caretaker President, the Deputy Speaker ascends to the position of Speaker of Parliament until an election is held for the position. The Deputy cannot hold this position for more than six weeks. *First Speaker, chosen post-Revolution to lead the Republic in its first year. ** Left office to allow for a democratically elected Speaker. Treasury Chairman The Treasury Chairman is the cheif society member in terms of finance and economy. As Treasury Chairman, the member must "become" the Global Economy and as such adise on changes and advancements in the wider world. Furthermore, he/she assists Secretary of Finance in Parliament; assists MPs with finance Bills and the State Budget; gives speeches to Parliament on the state of the economy; may attend Parliamentary Sessions but has no voting rights in Parliament. As it is an elected position, the member must give up political party affiliation. The Treasury Chairman sits on the following Committees: Cabinet, War Cabinet, Executive Committee, Disciplinary Committee and Finance Committee. The Treasurer maintains and manages the finances of the society. The role states that he/she must: collect and manage the membership fee; maintain an accurate record of all Society income and expenditure and be responsible for the payment of any expenditure and for any reimbursements due; advise the Executive Committee on matters of spending and finance; draft budgets for any events arising throughout the year; and, with the President, liaise with businesses involved where applicableand be responsible for any fundraising undertaken by the Society. *First Treasurer, chosen post-Revolution to lead the Republic in its first year. Media Secretary The position of the Media Secretary is primarily as the Secretary of the society and as representing the Media Branch of the Republic of Oceana. During meetings and general progression of the Parliament and Republic, the Media Secretary takes minutes of parliamentary sessions; is Editor-in-Chief of The Oceana Beacon; is responsible for the publication of parliamentary Bills; takes minutes of Executive Committee meetings; takes minutes of Cabinet meetings; may attend parliamentary sessions, but possesses no speaking or voting rights; and he/she assists the President, Prime Minister, Speaker of Parliament, and Treasury Chairman on speeches where necessary. This is an elected position, and as such, the member must give up party membership when elected. The Press Secretary has voting rights on the Executive Committee, and may attend Cabinet, War Cabinet, Constitutional Committee and Disciplinary Committee without voting privelages. As secretary of the society, the member must: take minutes of Executive Committee meetings and circulate these to all Society members; keep an up-to-date list of all members and their contact details, and ensure that it remains confidential and is not disclosed to anyone outwith the Executive Committee; assist the President with communications; share responsibility for publicity with the President; be responsible for communications with all Society members prior to Executive Committee meetings and take note of any issues to be raised at such meetings; and be responsible for communicating to the Executive Committee any issues raised by members prior to an AGM. *First Secretary, chosen post-Revolution to lead the Republic in its first year. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the de-facto head of Government in Oceana. He/she is the Leader of Winning Party, has voting rights, forms the government and sets the agenda for parliamentary sessions amongst other things. Along with President, the Prime Minister may meet with outside individuals and bodies on State business and as a representative of the people, rather than the society representative function of the President. He/she also sits on the Executive Committee meetings. Elections Elections for the Executive will be held at the Annual General Meeting at the end of each academic year, typically in May in accordance with Articles 5 and 6 of the Society Constitution. Category:Executive Category:President Category:Speaker of Parliament Category:Treasury Chairman Category:Press Secretary Category:Society